


Exposure

by theraccoonloon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm a slut for the comic canon, Kryptonite AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theraccoonloon/pseuds/theraccoonloon
Summary: There are over nineteen different types of kryptonite. How does the last daughter of Krypton stand against them?(Hint: she doesn't do it alone)





	1. Green Kryptonite

Kara thought the day started out great. She woke up to the soft glow of her phone, showing last night’s text messages. They are different than the ones she fell asleep to. Kara blinked the sleep from her eyes and sat up as she flicked up, trying to confirm it was the same chat window with Lena Luthor. It was, Kara read the three texts at the bottom for the first time.

_Kara?_

_You fell asleep, didn’t you? It is very late._

_Goodnight, Kara Danvers. I hope you sleep well._

Kara had smiled and glowed as she got dressed. She had hummed happily while she cooked up an entire pack of bacon and carton of eggs for breakfast. Her mood hadn’t even dropped when she called Snapper to tell him that she was heading to L-Corp before heading into the office and he spent five minutes berating her.

Lena Luthor had an… effect on the Kryptonian. Ever since the pleasant surprise of an office full of flowers a week ago, Kara had been riding an emotional high. Kara told herself that it was a simple case of receiving such a genuine thank you, but something nagged at her. Sometimes, a little voice in the back of her head would tell her she wasn’t happy because of the thank you but because of who it was. 

Kara had placed a gag order on that voice.

Which is why when she brushed the wind out of her hair after flying to the corporate building, she told herself that she was here for insight on the upcoming tech convention that L-Corp was going to have a booth at. 

“Hi, Jess.” Kara said to the secretary, typing away at her desk.

“Miss Danvers, you’re here early.” Jess responded, looking up from her computer.

Kara rested her elbows on the desk. “Early bird gets the worm, right? If I can get information on this tech convention now, I can spend all day writing my piece about it.”

Jess shrugged. “You don’t have to justify yourself. Head on in, Miss Luthor doesn’t have a meeting for the next few hours.”

Kara pushed the doors to Lena’s office open and got a good look at the CEO working away at her desk.

Lena had the back of ballpoint pen pressing slightly against her chin as she read something on her computer. Her notebook was open next to her, full of loopy notes. She was wearing a red top and black pants, her legs crossed and foot tapping against the air as she thought. Kara couldn’t help but appreciate Lena’s analytical mind. Lena looked at a situation and observed coming up with the best solution possible before even opening her mouth. She took in every little detail and factored in its importance. She was stalwart, clever, and beautiful. Kara really… admired her.

Kara waved her hand to catch Lena’s attention. Lena pulled out her earbud and looked up. Her face switched from a disgruntled crossness to a pleased smile. “Kara! I’m surprised to see you so early in the morning.” She got up from behind her desk to shake Kara’s hand before she had lead her over to the couch. “Please, sit. What do you need?”

“I just thought you’d be busy today with the upcoming convention so, i just,” Kara reached into her bag for her paper and pen, “wanted to get to you before you got busy.”

Lena raised her eyebrows and looked Kara over, almost questioning her statement. “Of course, we have a booth set up and a conference that I’m very excited to speak at. I have a very important announcement to make.”

“Any chance you might tell us what you’re announcing?” Kara said as she scooted closer to Lena.

Lena grinned and rose from her seat. “I don’t have anything to tell CatCo, but I might have something to tell my dear friend Kara Danvers.” She turns her laptop around. “I don’t know if you’re really interested in technology.”

“Oh, I am. When I first came to,” Kara swallowed the word earth, “live with my foster parents, I made sure to learn how to code.” She stood up and approached then looked at the monitor. “Although, I’d like clarification for what I’m looking at. Right now, all I see is a name and a logo.”

Lena immediately lit up. She paced for a few moments before clearing her voice. “Remember that device I showed you?” Kara nodded. “The prototype isn’t working, there must be a flaw in battery because the wires are fried. So, I’ve decided to create something else until we can create a much improved device. I think we shouldn’t be hunting down aliens in the street, but we should create a database should they attack us. Remember when Supergirl went haywire? It can be accessed by the public, it has information on the alien and their powers and things you could do to protect yourself.”

Kara processed the information with a nod. “So, can the public add to it?” Kara rolls the information over in her head. A wave of exhaustion, perhaps, rolled over her. If it said how to kill aliens, then there would be something to fight, but Kara could never rally herself against self defense.

Lena tilted her head. “You aren’t against it?”

Kara shook her head. “No, it’s, uhm, really smart. I’m all for personal safety.”

Lena leaned against her desk, her shoulders relaxed slightly. “Good, I was curious to how you felt about it. In fact, if you could do me favor and tell Supergirl, that would be a great help. I know that she trusts me, but she still deserves to know these things.”

Kara adjusted her glasses. “Of course, I will. You can count on me.”

Lena circled her desk before sitting behind it. “I would never doubt you, Kara.” She said earnestly.

Jess knocked at the door before she entered. “Miss Luthor, there was a package delivered for you. Would you like for me to bring it in.”

“I’ll come get it after Kara and I finish up.”

“Of course.” The door clicked shut behind Jess as she left the room.

Lena smiled up at her. “How is being a reporter treating you?”

Kara shrugged. “It’s been interesting. With each piece, every single word I use seems to have more weight. I just don’t want to misrepresent myself or anyone else just because I didn’t explain stuff correctly.”  
“I think you’ve been doing great. Those pieces at me were so strikingly honest. You really seem to care about what you write.”

The words had fallen out of her mouth before she could think them out. “Well, so far all I’ve really written about is you.” 

Lena and Kara just stared at each other. Kara cleared her throat. “I better get going. Since, you’ve officially told me nothing, Snapper would get mad if I wasted so much time on a single sentence that just reads “It’s a surprise.” I don’t think that would go over well.”

Lena laughed. “I suppose I’ll have extra times to prepare for the meeting. Coordination is important for events like this.”

Kara carefully placed her paper and pen her bag. She smiled at Lena and waved before heading toward the door. “Have a good day at work.”

“Before you go,” Lena’s eyes flickered down for just a moment, the slightest of hesitation. “Thank you for saying you care about me, Kara. That was very nice.”

Kara had to blink the surprise out of her eyes. “Yeah, of course, any time. You don’t have to thank me.” Kara pushed open the door.

This is when the day went bad.

The feeling of all her muscles cramping up at once hits her like a tidal wave. Kara crumples to the ground. It feels like her blood is boiling inside of her. Her bag falls to the ground. Kara, not even when she lost her powers, has ever experienced pain like this. “Please. Oh Rao.” She groans.

Lena hurries over to Kara. “What’s wrong?” She searches Kara for wounds, something to explain this. “I’m going to call 911.”

Kara lets out a shaky breath and grabs Lena’s hand. “No, don’t. Please. I can’t-” Another sledgehammer of pain rocks through her. Her grips tightens around Lena’s hand. 

“Kara, you’re hurting me.” Lena yanks her hand back. “You need to tell me what’s wrong so I can help.”  
Kara pushes herself up to her feet, trembling. She can’t stop how her chest shakes as she breaths. Lena puts her hands on Kara, helping to hold her up. She raises a shaking hand to her glasses, pulling them down her nose. She takes a deep breath and scans the room, using her x-ray vision to search for the source of her agony. “L-lena, the box.”

Lena snatches the innocent little cardboard box of off Jess’s desk. She tears open the seal with fever. There’s a cautious hesitation as she plucks the spiky meteorite out of the box and holds it up in her hand. The green crystals catch the light in glint. In any other situation it would be considered pretty. They both say it in a puff of air. 

“Kryptonite.”

Kara crumples to her knees. Lena jams the kryptonite back in its box and shoves it into Jess’s hands. “Jess, get into your car, drive as far away as possible, and incinerate it. Then, I want you to find out who sent it. Don’t come back to me until you’ve done what I’ve told you.” Lena’s voice is grave. It’s serious; more so than Kara has ever heard before. It’s not even directed at her and Kara feels a little intimidated.

Jess takes the box, her eyes flicker to the crumpled form behind her boss. 

_”Now, Jess.”_ Lena commands, hurrying over to Kara. She pushes Kara’s hair off of her face. “Breathe, Kara. You’re going to be fine.” She whispers softly

Kara is still in pain when Jess slams the door behind her. She sits there, her forehead pressed into the cold tile, on her hands and knees. Lena softly whispering assurances and touching her hair. When the last wave of pain crashes through her, Kara doesn’t move. She lets out a soft breath.

“Kara, do you want to move to the couch in my office.” Lena asks. Kara doesn’t answer, she’s just trying to _breath._ Lena goes to get up. Kara reaches out and clutches a corner of her shirt in her hand. She holds it in a death grip like if she lets go, she might fall apart. “I’ll be back. Just wait here.” Lena gently removes Kara’s grip from her shirt.

Kara continues breathing, listening to the soft click of Lena’s heels against the ground. She can hear the smoothing of fabric. Kara begins to shiver. Every part of her anatomy aches, even with the kryptonite still gone. She hears Lena come back and kneel next to her. “I don’t think I can carry you so, I need you to do as much as you can for me.” Lena tells her as she pulls one of Kara’s arms across her shoulders and stands up. Kara can barely lift her head as she’s pulled to her feet. “There we go, come on, just a few steps more.” Lena whispers soft words of encouragement as Kara bites back a scream. Each step feels like a gamble, like her legs might give way.

When they finally arrive at the couch, a few meager steps that feel more like centuries, Lena is ever so careful with helping Kara sit. She pats Kara’s head softly and pushes her head down to lay down on the couch before lifting Kara’s legs onto the couch. She drapes a thin blanket across Kara. “Sometimes, I stay too late at the office and end up sleeping on it.” Lena tells her with a dry chuckle, her back to Kara and the couch. Kara looks at the ceiling above her, not wanting to move even her neck.

“Lena-” Kara’s voice cracks. 

Lena doesn’t look Kara in the eyes as she suddenly takes Kara’s glasses off from where they are perched at the tip of her nose. “They’re stained with tears. I think I have some glass cleaner.” Lena disappears from sight. Kara can hear drawers open and shut before the soft spritzing of a glass cleaner. Lena gently slid the glasses back on Kara’s face.

Something aches in Kara’s chest, she needs Lena to _look_ at her. She has to explain herself. “I am so so-”

Lena cuts in again. “You said I shouldn’t call 911. You have someone else to call, right?”

“Alex, on my phone. But Lena, I-”

She hears Lena walking away instead of listening. Lena pulls out her phone. “You really should have a password, Kara” Lena says offhandedly as she unlocks Kara’s phone. The room feels ready to burst with silence as Lena pulls up Alex’s phone number. “Hi, Alex. I have your sister with me. It seems someone has sent Kryptonite to my office. She said you could take care of her.”

Lena pauses and begins to pace as she talks. “No, it didn’t touch her.”

Another pause.

“I had my assistant leave to destroy it. I’m sorry, but when I am told where it comes from, I will disclose that information with you. I have to make some calls, please come as fast as you can.” Lena hangs up the phone. “Your sister is very protective.” She comments. “I’m going to put your bag together and then make some calls. Your sister will probably be here by then.” It’s the first time that Kara has heard a false warmness in Lena’s voice. 

Tears come to Kara’s eyes, she turns her head. If she could just, “Lena, please.” her voice cracks and breaks.

“Kara, please. Just be quiet. I have to make some calls now.”

They both exist there in that thick and heavy silence. Kara trying to swallow the tears, trying to smother the devastation in her chest. Lena’s voice is clinical as she makes calls cancelling meetings and re-delegating jobs. Kara’s body still hurts and she tries to focus on that, because that seems much less painful than Lena’s newfound coldness. The only time Lena leaves the room is to give permission for Alex and the DEO to be let in. Kara tries to console herself with that, tries to find the remaining bit of friendship in not being left behind, but everything hurts.

“Kara, I’m here.” She hears Alex enter the door with the thunder of black boots. “We’re going to take you to the DEO. Lena asked to come with us. She can’t come in the ambulance with you, but she’s coming.”

Kara nods, crying again, kicking herself internally for being weak. “Alex, she won’t even look at me.”

Her sister smooths out her hair, just like Lena did. “Let’s deal with you, first. We don’t know what this exposure did to you.” She tries to comfort Kara. “We’re gonna put you under, okay? When you wake up, you’ll be at the DEO.” Alex holds Kara’s hand in her own.

Kara nods as Alex slips the mask over her face. “Breath nice and deep.” Kara squeezes Alex’s hand as tightly as she can without hurting her. It’s comforting to slip into darkness, to not think. Kara has something she wants to say, but the gas takes it from her and surrounds her in the warm, comfortable, dark.

“All of her vital signs seem fine and her powers may be weakened, but they’re definitely intact.” Kara wakes up to Alex fussing about her. Her body still aches, a bit less, but not enough to says it’s an improvement.

“Alex?”  
“You’re awake. Good. How are you feeling?” Alex says, pulling her up to sit.

“Like I got hit by a Mack truck.”

“So, you’re doing fine?” Alex says, running her hands over Kara’s back, searching for injuries.

“Yeah, I uh-” She looks up. Lena is standing just outside of the room and she is simply _staring_ at Kara. Alex notices Kara’s sudden freeze and follows her line of sight.

“She hasn’t moved from there since you arrived. She called your boss, by the way, told him you were out sick because you were hit by a car, at least you two think along the same lines.” Alex flashes a light in Kara’s eyes.

“She knows, doesn’t she?”

“If she knows what kryptonite looks like on sight, she probably knows only kryptonians are weak to it.” Alex grabs a scalpel. “Tell me if it hurts.” She drags it along Kara’s skin. Kara shakes her head. Alex presses harder and Kara continues to shake her head. “Good.”

Lena doesn’t break eye contact. Kara looks, desperately, for some sort of empathy or sadness, anything really. Lena’s eyes are blank and her face is stoic and Kara hurts. Alex continues with her check up with an occasional comment here and there, Kara listens but doesn’t pay attention.

“I think you’ll be back to normal soon. You probably should hang your cape up until later. J’onn and I will deal with everything.” Alex looks at Lena then back at Kara. “I’m going to leave and you two are going to talk.” She squeezes Kara’s hand before leaving. “It will be fine.”

Alex leaves the tiny glass room. Kara watches her say a few things to Lena. Lena nods calmly before Alex walks away. Kara begs her body for the strength to go to Lena, but it's not there. Her and Lena just, sit there and stare at each other. Eventually, Lena tilts her head for a brief moment before coming it.

Kara explodes with words. “Lena, I’m so sorry. I never-”

Lena shakes her head. “You are going to sit there and listen to me.” Her voice is firm and cold, the same way she spoke on the phone.

Kara swallows and nods.

"Lillian, my dad, _Lex_. They all lied to me. Constantly. Everyone I've ever known and cared about pretended like the truth was a commodity to be traded. Then you came along and for the first time here was someone who didn't lie to me, who didn’t judge me, didn't deceive me. Turns out you're worse than them. Every second you stood in my office, you were lying about who you are. I called you my friend, Kara, and that is not something I do easily. You could've trusted me, Kara, and you didn't because of who I am. You didn't because I'm Luthor." Kara starts to speak- "And you can't even admit it to yourself.” Lena finishes with a dry chuckle. She gets ready to leave.

“You don’t think I know that? You think I enjoy lying?” Kara rises to her feet. She immediately feels woozy and leans on the table. “I lie to protect the people I love. I lie to live a normal life. I lie because growing up, that’s all I was ever told to do. Do you know how many people I’ve told because I’ve wanted to? Two. My best friend and a military officer to save my family’s life. Everyone else figured it out on their own. Lena, I-”

"-You think that something as little as you being Supergirl would change how I see you? Don't you think me, more than anyone, would judge you on actions and not on words?" Lena snaps, bitterly, but more importantly, sincerely. Kara takes a step forward, hands outstretched to embrace her friend. Lena steps back, pressing herself against the glass just to get away

Kara takes a deep breath and leans back onto the table, her legs shaking. “I really care about you, Lena. You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. I hope that you can understand why I did this and forgive me. Lena, please, forgive me.”

Lena shakes her head. Her voice is soft, softer than it has ever been. "Kara, go home. Get some rest. Get better. Come talk to me after the convention. I just need time." She turns on her heels and leave the room hurriedly. Kara is tempted to run after her, she takes a step forward and her legs give out. She just sits on the floor, pensively until Alex walks in.

Alex shakes her head and helps her sister onto the table. “Sometime, Kara, distance is measured in time and not space.” Kara nods, tearfully biting her lip. “Come on, let’s get chinese takeout. I’ll open the curtains for you so you get sunlight and we can binge watch something trashy and awful.”

So, that’s what they do. Kara eats and eats and eats. She lays in the sun and quietly answers Alex’s questions every time she comes over to watch TV and check on her recovery. Sometimes, James or Winn comes over with donuts and a story, sharing looks behind their morose friend’s back. Mon-el comes over once and quickly grows agitated and bored at Kara’s nonverbal answers.

Kara loses all track of time until Alex texts her about a live stream from a certain tech convention. Kara hesitates, not sure if she could handle watching it. She slowly pulls up the link and watches, a bowl of popcorn next to her, pillow on her lap.

Lena Luthor glides out on stage, waving to the cheering crowd. She commands attention. Her face is passive, but her eyes glint with an unhibited intellect. When she clears her throat, the entire stadium goes quiet.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this year is a pivotal one for both my and L-Corp’s future. We realize that what we debut here will define what, and who, we are as a company.” She leisurely strolls from one end of the stage to the other. Her eyes skim over the audience. Kara is transfixed. “This is not a company of harm, of vendetta, or of xenophobia. The thing about power, is it defines you. It defines you from how you use it to why you use it. L-Corp has a lot of power.” Lena lets out a soft laugh. “So, we’re debuting something entirely new.” 

The screen lights up. It’s a single word: _L-Champions_

Lena begins to pace, keeping her head forward as she takes her slow walk left to right occasionally looking at the audience at she speaks. 

“This new app has two goals. It’s first goal is to help and train kids on what to do in an emergency situation. Every single year, kids at increasingly younger ages at receiving phone. With one simple button, we plan to teach them how to escape a fire, how to leave an unsafe situation, even what to do in case of a heart attack. It’s fun and new. We’re teaching them via games instead text on a screen. In this day and age, we must meet them where they are at instead of expecting them to find us.”

Lena turns to the audience. “Our second goal is to make our champions stronger.”

A slideshow of pictures of Supergirl flicker behind her. Supergirl scanning National City from its skyline, Supergirl tearing the door off of a crashed car, Supergirl clutching a child as she leaves a burning building, Supergirl fighting criminal after criminal. It ends with Supergirl, surrounded by a legion of civilians, each one with a face of pure determination.

Kara leans forward in her seat, she recognizes the photo from fighting Siobhan and Leslie. She’s as entranced as the audience.

“L-Champions has a direct link to Supergirl, If you see a danger. If you see a man punching holes in brick walls or a woman raining fire. It shows you how to get safety and has a step by step tutorial to report it.”

Lena’s stoic mask finally cracks. She smiles and it’s so tender and familiar that Kara’s hand can’t help but trace it on the screen. “So, we can all help Supergirl. Even superheroes need help sometimes.”

Kara jumps for joy, calling Alex. “Alex, Alex, did you see? She forgave me. Alex, she forgave me!”

She can hear Alex laugh on the other end of the phone. “You do remember that she’s done talking and you have her phone number, right?”

Kara gasps. “I do, Alex. I’m sorry, I’m going to hang up. I have to call Lena.” Kara’s hands shake as she dials.

Lena answers and there is a pause of quiet before she answers. “So, you saw didn’t you.”

Kara smiles, glowing from head to toe. “Yeah, you were. Amazing. If I wasn’t on sick leave. I’d be overjoyed to be covering this convention.”

Lena laughs, and it’s real and hearty and honest and Kara is ready to lose it. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better.”

“Good, next time I see you, Supergirl, I expect for that cape to be on and I expect you to show me what flying feels like.  
“Yes ma’am.” Kara answers.

“Good.” and Kara can hear her smile. “I’ve got to go, post interviews and all. Text me later?”

“Of course.”

Winn and James are surprised when they see a blonde ball of energy bouncing off the walls when they arrive with an entire sheet cake and the Game of Life.


	2. Black Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have lovely bonding time, don't trust teenagers or spiders. Lena and Kara go for a lovely jaunt in the woods, and Lena Luthor is infinitely clever and wise

Lena tapped her pen nervously against her desk, the man pitching his product to her on her computer screen almost completely gone from her mind. Kara had promised to fly Lena home. Supergirl’s visits helped smother the belief that L-Corp wasn’t actually working with the superhero on their latest project.

It also helped that Lena genuinely enjoyed flying home in Kara’s arms.

Of course, ever since it had become a regular thing, Lena’s mind was occupied with Kara’s incoming arrival for most of her day, completely destroying her productivity. She also had been filled in on Kara’s other job with the DEO. Part of Lena had grown to live in fear of Kara never arriving, of receiving a sullen phone call from the government again - the same way she learned about Lex

Which is why this man’s faulty idea interested her as much as algebra entertains a cat. She doesn’t want to be occupied when Kara arrived. She pulls up her email and quickly types up a message to Jess, asking her to call the phone in her office.

Lena promised she’d give that girl a raise when her phone begins to audibly ring. The man on her screen startles at the sudden noise from the other end. Lena pretends to check the caller ID.

“I have to take this. It’s quite important.” Lena tells him with faux sweetness.

“It’s no problem, Miss Luthor. I think we should complete this at a later time. How does Sat-” Lena hangs up on him before he can try to strong arm her into another meeting for his awful project.

Lena picks up the phone. “Thank you, Jess. If you’d like to go home early, go right ahead.”

She can hear Jess begin to organize her things. “Thank you. I made sure your other meetings for the evening have been cancelled. Good night.” Jess promptly hangs up

Lena lets out a deep breath and leans back in her chair, mentally organizing her itinerary for the next day. She closes her eyes for brief moment and she must’ve relaxed a bit too much because she doesn’t hear the thud of a superhero landing on her balcony and entering her office..

“Oh, Lena.” Kara says softly. “Please, don’t be asleep. It’s hard to fly a sleeping person home: I always wake them up.”

Lena opens one eye and then the other. “I’m awake, Kara.” Kara smiles at her, hands on hips.

“Ready when you are, then.” Kara tells her as Lena reaches behind her sofa. She puts on a heavy winter jacket and wraps a scarf around her neck. “Lena, it’s not even winter.” 

“Not all of us can keep toasty a thousand feet in the air at sixty miles an hour, definitely not in just a skirt.” Lena says pulling on gloves and toque.

Kara looks down at her costume. “I like my skirt.”

Lena makes sure everything is all nice and snug before looking Kara in the eyes. “I like your skirt, too,” Kara eyes widen in surprise and she breaks eye contact, “that being said, most of us couldn’t pull it off.”

Kara clears her throat. “Uh, alrighty, Straight home then?”

Lena nods and wraps her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara places an arm under her knees and another behind her backs, picking her up bridal style and carrying her out to the balcony. Kara lets out a little laugh. “I can’t believe you used to dislike flying.” She takes off.  
Lena squeezes her eyes shut on lift off, her stomach being tugged this way and that as they soar up in the air, gaining altitude. Lena hates the experience every time, her trust in Kara keeping her from screaming. Up and up and up they go and Lena is trying her best to not be distracting and curl into herself.

Then, they still, and Lena opens her eyes. Every single time they do this, Lena understands Kara’s love of the city a little more. A sea of lights, each car looking more like a toy than a real vehicle. The smaller buildings look like they were made of legos, resembling the intricate cities and sprawling metropolises that she and Lex would make as kids. Lena’s breath’s softens and her heart slows in awe.

Kara smiles down at the woman in her arms, hearing her heartbeat slow and her muscles untense. “Long or short way?” she asks. 

Lena looks up at her, trying to pry her eyes away from the beauty of the city. “Short way, I have something to show you.” Kara nodded and took off, flying much more careful with her precious cargo.

Kara weaved between buildings, eyes still scanning the ground for danger. Lena appreciated a multi-tasker. Kara would dip and dive, not enough to scare, but enough to warm the blood. Every once in awhile, Kara would notice something and tell Lena about it. Their flights were never very long, but they were always very fun.

Lena was tempted to ask for a few minutes longer when she saw her building. Kara did a precautionary circle around the building, searching for dangers before finally resting down on her balcony. Kara held Lena in one arm as she opened the door to the penthouse. The Luthor squeezed the Super once before letting herself down from the careful hold.

Kara found that Lena’s home was an awful like her office: pristine and beautiful, like something from a magazine, with the latest technology on the walls and couches that look brand new. But it didn’t look like someone lived there. “Nice place.” Kara says, running her hand over a white leather sofa. She trailed behind Lena. “Not a lot of doors.”

Lena opens the fridge and places a pizza on the counter. “I know its cold, I had it delivered this morning so that you could have something to eat when you dropped me off.” Lena says distractedly, disappearing further into the apartment. Kara opens the box and pulls a slice from the pizza.

“Thank you so much. Is this what you wanted to show me?” Kara takes a bite out of the pizza. She wrinkles her nose at the cold and looks around. It feels rude to use the microwave without asking first and she doesn’t want Lena to think she’s unappreciative. She looks through the walls to make sure that Lena is still occupied and gives the pizza a quick burst of laser vision to warm it up.

“No.” Lena’s voice is followed by a thud and the clanging of metal. “I’m fine.” Kara waits patiently, devouring another slice. Lena enters the kitchen with a proud grin and places a small jewelry box in front of Kara. She stands on the other side of the island, free of her winter gear from their flight there. 

Kara wipes her greasy hand off on her skirt. “What’s that?”

Lena pushes the box closer towards Kara. “A thank you, but also a promise.”

Kara picks up the box and opens it. There’s a simple thin gold band inside. There is a small green jade pressed into it. Kara furrows her brow and looks up at Lena. “I-I’m sorry. I don’t understand.”

Lena smiles and circles to the other side of the island, she plucks the small ring and holds it up in front of Kara. “It’s something I invented. Your sister told me about James Olson’s watch, I thought it was a good idea.”

“So, you press it and I come?”

Lena shakes her head. “It’s for you. Anytime you feel like you are in danger, or you need help. Press this and I’ll know. I’ll help in anyway I can.” Lena grabs Kara’s wrist and pulls her hand toward her. She places the ring in her palm and closes Kara’s fingers over it. “I was originally going to make it a necklace, but that had the risk of grabbing. Then, I figured there really is no good way to press an earring, so it became a ring.”

“Thanks.” Kara traces the ring in her palm.

Lena shrugs. “Not a problem. Like I said, even heroes need help sometimes.” She watches Kara for a brief moment. “It, uh, should fit on your index finger. I had your sister figure out your ring size for me.”

Kara slides it on, smiling softly at it before looking up at Lena. Her face turns quizzical. “How long have you had my sister’s number?”  
Lena averts her gaze mischievously. “Oh, since...”

“Since when?”

“Just since.”

Kara narrows her eyes. Lena feigns innocence before pretending to check her watch. “Oh, look at how late it is. It’s about the time for all superheroes to get all snug in their beds.”

“Lena, you aren’t even wearing a watch and on top of that _I_ don’t even need to sleep. I’m solar powered.”

“Just like my invisible watch. L-Corp is really innovative with their technologies.” Lena says ushering Kara out of the door. “Remember to text me when you get home.”

“I already have two moms, three dads, _and_ an Alex, I don’t need you to add to the problem.” Kara retorts, opening the balcony door with one hand a clutching a slice of pizza in the other. 

Lena leans on the cold glass. “Goodbye, Kara.”

Kara looks herself over with a frown, looking for a place to store her pizza during flight. She looks at Lena. “Bye, Lena.” She waves before putting the pizza slice in her mouth and taking off.

When she arrives at her apartment, Kara doesn’t even get the chance to take off her cape before getting a call from the DEO. She picks up her phone. “Yeah?”

J’onn is on the other end of the line. “There is a giant spider alien terrorizing a football game at one of the high schools.”

Kara sighs, wistfully looking at the fridge. “Anything I need to know?”

“Its webbing is acidic, try to avoid it. Agent Danvers and I will meet you there. Be careful, Supergirl. There are civilians there who haven’t been evacuated.”

“On it.” Kara hangs up the phone and takes off. She closes her eyes and focuses on the sound of screaming in the distance, flying towards it at full speed. The stadium is still lit up as Kara speeds towards it. The field is still clear but some people are trapped at the top of the stands.

J’onn was a little too spot on when he described it as a giant spider demon

It was as twice as large as a moving van with hairy legs as thick as tree trunks. It definitely had more than eight eyes, having thousands of those beady little black things circling the circumference of its head. Kara quickly spots a cluster of football players wrapped in webbing, trapped around one of the bright stadium lights.

Kara lets out a hiss as she snaps the webbing open to free them. The acid of the webbing had eaten through most of their football uniforms and everywhere it touched flesh was covered in large third degree burns. She looks at the least injured one. “Get you and your friends out of here. I’ll distract the spider.”

The guy nods and puts his arm around the most injured one and begins to lead everyone away. Kara quickly flies around the spider, raking its side with heat vision. It wails and spits a string of webbing at Kara. Kara dodges it, letting it land somewhere in the football field. She spares a glance at the civilians trapped on the top bleacher.

When she hears the DEO vans roll up in the distance, she blows her freeze breath over its legs in a frantic hope to buy some time. She gets to Alex as fast as possible.

“Please tell me you brought a lot of bug spray or a really large boot.” Kara says as she lands next her sister.

Alex points at a gallon tub in the back of one of the vans. “Turns out that it isn’t an alien.”

“That changes everything, doesn’t it?” Kara mutters under breath, picking up the gallon tub

“It’s a lab experiment. If you dump that onto it it should shrink, or its webbing will stop being acidic. We aren’t really sure. The scientist who made it isn’t really good at science, as you can see.” 

“Okay, dump liquid on giant spider. Anything else?”

J’onn walks up behind Alex. “After that, save the civilians. We should be able to manage until they’re all safe.” 

Kara nods. “I’ll do my best.” Kara flies towards the spider. It sees her and launches webbing at her. Kara tries to get out of the way the best she can, but it grazes her leg. Every angle she tries to attack from, it spots her and forces her to move. The civilians are growing more and more hysterical. Kara flies up as high as she can, directly above the spider. It moves in a circle, confuses at her sudden disappearance. She dives down as fast as can, tipping the gallon bucket onto it.

It hisses and screams. Kara throws the bucket at its head for good measure before heading towards the civilians. There’s a mile of thick acidic webbing between them and the ground. Kara was going to have to fly them down. Kara flies above them, as the DEO moves in to control the spider.

“Please, line up two by two. There’s no immediate danger. Don’t worry.” Kara shouts to the terrified mass of people. They line up, although a bit messily. Kara grabs them pair by pair, flying them down two at a time and point them towards the paramedics waiting in the parking lot. She’s slowed down by the occasional hysterical child or indecisive couple.

The last down is a teen in a black hoodie. Kara smiles at them. “Thanks for waiting.” The teenager backs away when Kara reaches out to pick them up. “Scared of heights?” The teen keeps head down and nods. Kara lands on the almost empty bleachers. “I need you to come with me. It’s safer down there than it is up here.”

The teenager shakes their head. Kara hardens her resolve. She _has_ to get them down. “If I promise to lower you down slowly, will that help?” The teenager hesitates before nodding and nervously shuffling towards Kara. She holds out her arms when suddenly, they look up. She can’t catch their face before the teenager breaks out into a sprint, crossing the small distance between them with a glinting black rock in their hand.

Kara doesn’t move, if she moves the teenager is going to run off the edge. The teenager slams into her, the black rock hits her square in the chest. Kara’s eyes go wide and for the first time in her life, Kara can’t breath and it _hurts._

Supergirl is knocked off the bleachers, making the fateful drop down, the teenager still driving the black rock into her chest with as much force as possible. Everyone stares, open mouthed at the sudden fall of National City’s hero. The teenager takes off the second they hit the ground, running and vanishing in the shadows underneath the bleachers. Kara gets up woozily to her feet. Alex runs over, she spares a glance at the crowd. “Supergirl, are you alright?” She asks gently. 

Kara clutches her forehead in distress, a splitting headache ripping in her cranium. She peeks out of the corner her eye to look at her sister. “I need to go get them.” Her eyes focus on the darkness under the bleachers. 

Alex leans in closer, putting her hand on Kara’s sleeve. “You were hurt. I’ll go after them and we can meet up at the-”

Kara shoves her sister off of her. _“No!”_ she shouts. Alex slams into the ground. Kara’s eyes flicker back and forth, unable to still ,unable to focus. Kara’s hand rubs her head. “I have to- have to go.” She whispers, unable to look at her sister. She marches into the darkness under the bleachers.

“Come out!” Kara shouts into the darkness. She tries to shake the ringing from her ears and focus her eyes on the movement in the dark. She hears a clang of metal behind her. She turns around. “I can hear you.” She threatens the darkness. 

The darkness is quiet for a moment.

Thud.

It’s quiet as a whisper, but when Kara looks down, she sees the glinting black rock at her feet.

The splitting headache in her head explodes, a finger of pain tracing down her spine. Kara clutches head, in a vain attempt to keep herself together.

Then the pain leaves. Kara’s next memory is her lying under bleachers, the sound of footsteps running away and running towards her greeting her at the same time. Kara gets up and cheerily wipes the dirt off of her super suit. She feels better. In fact, she feels the best she’s ever had in her whole life.

“Are you calm now?” Alex asks from behind her.

“Calm? I feel great!” Kara says as she turns around, her cape swishing behind her. “Ooh, that makes such a lovely noise.” She grabs the cape and swishes it back and forth.

Alex narrows her eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Kara stops swishing her cape. “Trust me, Alex. I feel better than okay. I got see Winn today and James and you.” She rushes forward and gathers Alex in a hug. “I also got to fly Lena Luthor home. She even invited me into her home and gave me a gift, Alex.” She lets out a deep sigh. “Lena Luthor is so nice.”

Alex nods slowly. “Hey, how about we, uh, go to the DEO and then go to your place?”

“I thought you were going to Maggie’s house tonight.” Kara wiggles her eyebrows and gently nudges Alex in the side with her elbow. 

Alex pats Kara’s arm gently. “She’ll meet us there.” She leads Kara towards the black DEO van. She opens the backdoors and guides Kara in, all smiles and reassurances, before slamming the door shut and hopping into the driver seat. 

“J’onn, meet me at the DEO. Kara is happy.”

She can hear J’onn confusion when he speaks. “Happy? I wouldn’t assume that’s a problem.”

“It is. I can’t explain now, but it _is._ ”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena drummed her fingers along the counter. Her phone’s screen shining up at here. She refreshes her chat window with Kara over and over to no avail. It was late and she had meetings tomorrow, she thought as her eyes drifted over to the time. If it wasn’t Kara she was waiting on, if it was anyone else, she’d be in bed by now.

Lena turned on the TV, tuning it to the local news channel. They were always talking about Kara.

“A giant spider was terrorizing a local football game until Supergirl came in to save the day.” The reporter announces.

Of course Kara would be fighting a giant spider, why wouldn’t she? Lena rolls her eyes, watching amateur video and blurry photos of Kara fighting and saving the day..

And her hair still looked adorable. 

Her phone begins to buzz and light up behind her, screaming for her attention. Lena can’t help, but run over and grab it.

 _Distress! Distress! Distress!_

The ring was pressed? Lena looked up at the television. The spider had been wrangled, why was Kara in distress?. Lena picks up the phone. “Give me a location.” She whispers into the mic, heart in her chest. It blinks for a moment, processing the request, before the coordinates appear on her screen.

“Outside of my apartment?” Lena whispers. She shakes her phone, well aware that it does nothing to fix the problem. She asks for the location again, this time much more seriously. The phone takes a moment before returning with the same answer. “Don’t tell me that I gave her a faulty ring.” Lena clutches her hand to her chest.

Knock, knock.

Lena whips her head to the noise from her balcony, her entire body tensed like a snake ready to strike. Her breath leaves her for a second.

It’s just Kara. She waves her ringed hand at Lena and winks through the glass. Lena calmly strides over to the door and opens it. “I thought you were distressed.” She tries her best not to sound breathless in front of the Kryptonian. “You had me worried.”

Kara grins, much more sly than anything Lena has ever seen from Kara before. “I was distressed. You were distracted.”

“Distracted, Kara? I thought you were in serious danger.”

Kara turns her head and lets out a sigh. “I’m sorry.” Her voice is so achingly sweet and sad, Lena almost apologized for being mad. “It’s been a rough night for me.” She looks back at Lena, doe eyed and quivering lip. “I just- I don’t want to be alone right now. Wanna go for a brief flight?”

“Kara, I don’t know. It’s rather late.” Lena says looking back into the warmth of her apartment.

Kara grins that same sly grin again. “Come on. I’m a superhero and you’re a CEO. No one tells us what to do.”

“Still, Kara. Maybe tomorrow.”

Kara’s eyes narrow. “We’re going now.” She wraps her arms around Lena’s stomach and tears up into the night sky.

It’s the first time Lena has screamed while flying with Kara.

Kara laughs as she makes a sharp bank around a building. “What’s the matter? Is the brave little Luthor that could, afraid?” She takes one arm away from around Lena. Lena claws, trying to grab anything to keep herself from falling. Kara dives down, sending Lena’s gut to her throat. Tears blur out her vision.

“Kara! Kara, please.” Lena begs, almost too hysterical to form words.

Kara jets back up to the sky. “What? I thought you like flying now.” She purrs into Lena’s ear. She stops, midair. Just floating in the breeze, high above the tallest of buildings. Lena tries to relax, tries to soothe herself in the stillness. There’s no comfort to be had in the arm around her. Lena is _petrified_

“Hey, Lena. We’re friends, right? So, how about we play a game?” Kara’s grip almost becomes painfully tights as she cooes the words in Lena’s ear.

Lena can’t respond. She’s frozen in fear. She can feel Kara’s grin bloom against her skin. “I’ll take that as consent.”

She lets go of Lena and for a second. Lena is falling. Lena is the cruel victim of gravity and fate and there is nothing she can do.

But, just for a moment. Kara grabs her by the wrists, rescuing her from being little more than a splatter on the pavement.

“I thought I should do you a favor and teach you something your brother already knew.” Kara says to the woman she’s dangling by her wrists. “You _should_ be afraid of us. I could obliterate this whole country, make this world kneel at my feet and call me god, but I don’t. At least, not yet.” She jerks Lena upwards. Lena squeezes her eyes shut in pain at the tight grip on her wrists. “I have things to take care of first. Just, making sure you won’t disappear and try to save the day. I have a different way to occupy your time.”

She flies deep into the wilds outside of National city. Lena only blinks twice before she’s suddenly lost. Kara places her down on the ground. “I, somehow, have no desire to kill you.” Kara tells her, brushing her hair out of her face like Lena did only a short time ago. She says it so casually, like a joke. For some reason, that statement relaxes Lena, just the littlest bit.

Kara must’ve saw it with her Kryptonian senses. She grins and sniggers. “I wouldn’t relax so much. Somebody like you would be a waste to kill. You’d be much more fun to watch squirm.” Kara purrs as she stands up, leaving Lena on the ground. “Don’t wait up.”

Alex would normally be happy that her sister was this happy, just not this happy.

Kara kicked her legs and spun lazily in the chair in the DEO. If it wasn’t that fact that everything out of Kara’s mouth was genuinely nice and her reflexes were still unbelievably fantastic, Alex would’ve assumed Kara found a way to get drunk

“Vasquez, could you scan the stadium for unusual radiation?”

Agent Vasquez looked worriedly at Alex. “Sure, but it’s all going to be the signature the spider was giving off.”

“Do it, anyways.”

Kara does another lazy twirl. “Your hair is so pretty, Vasquez.” She says sweetly. She looks at Vasquez’s hands on the keyboard. “Would you like help with that? I can help with this stuff.”

Vasquez looks nervously at Alex. Alex just shakes her head. Vasquez puts her head down and begins to follow orders.

Alex quickly flashes a light in Kara’s eyes.

“Oh, bright.” Alex has to bite her tongue every time Kara speaks.

J’onn settles to stand next to her, hands on hips. “What’s this about Supergirl being happy?”

Alex sighs. “She’s very happy. Kara is a happy person, but she was acting odd and now she’s acting odd-er.” Alex takes a deep breath. “I wouldn’t normally ask this if I didn’t think there was a problem. I need you to look inside her mind and see if anything is wrong.” J’onn looks reluctant at best. “Please.”

J’onn closes his eyes for a second before staring at Kara in silence. “You’re right.” He says to Alex with a sigh. “Her thoughts are disjointed. Instead of going to a logical conclusion they just, skip over it to something, well, nice.”

“I knew I was right.” Alex beams with pride. “Vasquez? Any update?”

Vasquez frowns. “I was looking over the radiation signature that the spider gave up and there was a small… blip going through it. I compared it to our database. The blip is almost identical to green kryptonite, but at a much higher frequency.”

“So, you’re saying thatSupergirl was filled with pure happiness because of kryptonite? That doesn’t make sense.” J’onn frowns.

“She wasn’t filled with pure happiness, J’onn.” Kara’s voice says from behind him. J’onn and Alex turned away, following Kara’s gaze to the entrance of the DEO.

Another Kara stands at the entrance, sickeningly reminiscent of Kara on red kryptonite. She crosses her arms and doesn’t waver under the stares of the DEO. “She had all of the badness purged out of her.”

Good Kara stands up. “Hey, look. It’s me.” She points at the other her, who just rolls her eyes.

Alex leans in close to J’onn. “Please tell me she’s lying.” 

J’onn pauses for a moment. “She’s not lying.”

“Godammit.”

The other Kara takes a step forward, walking towards Alex. “This will only take a second, and uh, it’s a shame about the lab.”

The slyly grinning Kara throws a punch. The good Kara ducks. The bad Kara kicks and the good Kara dodges. They spin, strong punches and kicks cracking the pavement where they land. The good Kara dances around her counterpart with a smile on her face.

“Supergirl, fight back.” Alex calls from the sidelines.

The good Kara leans back to dodge another swinging punch. “I don’t want to hit her. That seems mean.”

“I’ll just hit you, then.” The bad Kara growls, picking up the speed.

“How about we just go out and settle our differences over ice cream?” The good Kara offers. “If you’re me and I’m you, then we both like vanilla soft serve.”

One of the DEO agents raise their gun, taking aim at the combatting Supergirls. Alex grabs the muzzle and forces it down to the ground. “You will not open fire. Bullets don’t hurt either of them and they might ricochet and hit someone who it _will_ hurt.”

Vasquez nervously stands up, eyeing the Supergirls nervously. “Agent Danvers, your phone.” She tosses the phone to Alex. 

Alex answers without second thought. “This better be an emergency.”

“I think Kara,” an agonized pant, “is evil.”

Alex looks at J’onn. He moves closer to hear the conversation. “Luthor?”

A loud thud as one of the Kara’s slam into a concrete wall and it shatters underneath her like glass. “She put me in the woods, somewhere. You need to help her. The cure for Red Kryptonite is different than synthetic red.” Lena continues.

“We need to help both of them.”

A pause at the other end of the line. “There are two of them?”

“Know anything about that?” Alex asks as J’onn readies to leave and retrieve Lena.

“If you heat up a piece of green kryptonite,” Lena’s voice drifts off. “Black kryptonite, my brother used it on the man of steel.” 

“Have a cure?”

“They vibrate at different frequencies, neither of them the normal frequency that Kryptonians exist at. If you can get them in close proximity and vibrate them back together. That should work.”

“Can you build that?” Alex asks, dodging a renegade thrown chair. She signals for everyone to evacuate the room. The Supergirls too focused on each other to notice.

“My wrists are still somewhat stiff,” Lena said, wincing as she rolls her wrists, “but it’s a non-issue.” She flexes her hand experimentally.

“You should have someone there to pick you up, soon.” Alex says, leading all of the DEO agents into the kryptonite lined sparring room. 

She hears the sound of the whoosh of air come through the mic. “No kidding.” She hears Luthor whisper before hanging up. Alex tries not to flinch at the way the building shakes as one of the Karas smash into something and begins delegating tasks.

“I hope you are going to pay for that.” The good Kara says as she gets out of the small crater in the DEO floor. 

The evil Kara snorts. “I think it’s a real non-issue as far as things I plan to do goes.” She says as the good Kara catches another one of her punches.

“Evil isn’t worth it.” the good Kara pushes her opposite away from and her resettles her fighting stance.

The evil Kara rolls her eyes.

“What?”

“You think oil companies and banks make their billions by rescuing puppies?”

“There are-”

“You think Lena Luthor and her family made their money off of moral business practices.” The evil Kara punctuates her sentence with a kick.

Good Kara grabs her leg and picks her up. “Lena is a good person doing the best she can!” 

Evil Kara writhes free of the hold. “Well, she’s doing the best she can, hurt and in the wild because that’s where I put her.” 

“You hurt her?” Good Kara freezes.

“What do you think?”

Good Kara charges. Each swing catching her opposite off guard. She rakes freeze breath over her counterpart, then grabs evil Kara by the shoulders. “Getting rid of you is the safest thing to do.” She seethes

They both fly around the room, struggling to get a good angle on the other, destroying equipment and smashing into walls. They fly out of the DEO, grabbing each other by the cape. Good Kara pushes them in the opposite direction of National City.

The Karas smash down into the dirt, kicking up a cloud of dust in their wake. They separate.

Good Kara riles herself up for another round of blows.

“You are going to be careful now.” Evil Kara says, holding up Lena’s ring. “If you’re not. I’ll destroy this. How much do you think that would hurt Lena? That you just destroyed her hard work?” Good Kara hesitates. “You know I’m right. She won’t say anything, but you’ve secretly crushed her. Do you think she’ll want to talk to you after that? I mean, she already hates you because you lied to her. Maybe, this ring is the point of no return.”

“What do you want from me?” Good Kara asks, putting her hands on her hips

“Neither of us have Kryptonite to kill the other, and trying to stab the other with Kryptonite will probably kill us both equally. So, what do you say we head back to the DEO and you let me lock you up in a cozy little cell. I’ll let Lena visit you, every once in awhile and every day you’re locked up, you can wait for a chance to beat me. Anything can happen with time.” Evil Kara grins with satisfaction, crossing her arms over her chest.

They fly back, Good Kara trailing behind to think of an exit strategy. Evil Kara shoves her into the DEO entrance and walks calmly behind her.

“Good morning, Kara Danvers.” Lena Luthor says, calmly seated in one of the rolling office chairs, debris surrounding her.

“Lena! Hi!” The good Kara waves.

“Who won?” Lena asks.

“I did.” The evil Kara announces with pride. “Your wrists are fine. So, what do you want?”

“I knew that one of you was going to lock up the other and while I would rather it have been good Kara, I’m not going to get on your bad side.” She says, heading down the hallways.

The Karas share a look and begin following her down the hallway. “What’s down there?” Good Kara asks.

Lena doesn’t answer.

Evil Kara grabs her opposites wrists and stops their slow walk. “Tell me what’s down there.” She orders lowly, the soft glow of laser vision warming up her eyes.

Lena finally turns around. “Here’s the thing about power: it’s not all about living or dying. You could kill me for not telling you and even as a corpse, I’d still have the power. I’d still have the knowledge.” Lena gives a cold smile and resumes walking.

Evil Kara face goes… blank for a moment, processing Lena’s words. Good Kara rocks on her heels, wrists still in a vice grip. Evil Kara’s face contorts into a snarl and she elbows Good Kara in the chest before running after Lena, full speed and fuming.

Lena’s calm walk quickly turns into a run. Good Kara chases after her counterpart, trying to protect her Luthor. Humans are much slower than enraged Kryptonians, but Lena had one advantage - every step the Karas took was a step closer to a carefully laid trap.  
Lena turns a corner, sparing a glance over her shoulder to make sure the Karas were keeping pace. She picks up speed and hopes that she calculated everything correctly. The Karas are neck and neck, shouldering each other into the walls with zeal, eyes never leaving Lena.

Lena smashes her fist against a button on the wall and a door drops behind them, trapping the two Karas and a Luthor in a room together.

Evil Kara smashes her fist again the door that traps her. “Kara and I fighting in these close quarters would obliterate all three of us.” She announces coldly. 

“Lena is a genius. She’s trying to create a peaceful solution.” Good Kara says defensively.

“Doesn’t matter. You’re all going to die. Whether it’s now or later matters very little to me.” 

Good Kara is lifting Lena’s arms, checking for injuries, running x-ray vision check after x-ray vision check to makes sure Lena is fine. She focuses in the bruises on Lena’s wrist. She looks up at the brunette, heart bubbling over with sympathy and sadness. Lena’s smile is brief and earnest in response.

“My plan isn’t for you to fight.” Lena says looking around, distracted. Good Kara steps back. “Agent Danvers!” She shouts.

The room begins to quake, the hum of gears and electricity filling the room. Evil Kara immediately becomes nervous. She hits the walls with panic, trying to find some sort of weak spot.

Lena grabs good Kara by the arm. “I need you to trust me and hug her and whatever you do, don’t let go.”

Good Kara gives a serene smile. “I always trust you, Lena.” She runs over to her opposite and wrangles her into a bear hug.

Lena stares evil Kara in the eye as she reaches up to press the button on her earring.

The room begins to steady from a quake to a vibrate, a buzzing feels the air. The Kryptonians both pant in pain from the high frequency. Evil Kara thrashes more, but good Kara holds ever tighter. Everyone vibrates faster and faster. Lena can feel it in her teeth, she blinks, trying to distract her focus from the ever increasing buzz behind her eyes.

She doesn’t see when Kara fuses back again, but she hears Kara’s scream of relief.

Lena clears her throat. “Agent Danvers!” The room begins to slow, Lena presses the button on her earing and hurries over to Kara, pulling her to her feet. “Are you okay.”

Kara rubs her head, squeezing her eyes shut. “Yeah, I’m fine. I didn’t hurt anyone?”

“I’ve promised to pay for the repairs to the DEO.” Lena assures her, running her hands over Kara. A comforting gesture, but also a quick examination.

Kara opens her eyes and notices the small trail of blood oozing from Lena’s nose. “You’re hurt. I hurt you.” Kara clenches her fist. “Why is it that I’m constantly hurting the important people to me?”

Lena smiles. “I don’t hold you accountable for anything you do on Kryptonite. It’s not _you_.”

Kara throws her hands in the air and paces in an anxious circle. “It is me. Red K Kara was me. Both of those halves, together they are _me._ ”

Lena grabs Kara’s arms and stills her. “They aren’t” She says, soft and low and earnestly. Kara tries to avert her gaze and Lena makes sure her eyes don’t leave her. “They’re not. They’re fragments of you, from what’ve I’ve heard. You on Red K was just a distorted mirror, every thought through an evil looking glass. And what I just saw, wasn’t you either. It was parts of you. A bookshelf and books don’t become a library until they are put together. Kara, you come out of what _you_ choose to do. You are every thought you let become word or action, and when it isn’t truly you deciding those things.” Lena lets out a small scoff. “Then how can it be truly you doing them?”

The door lifts behind them and Alex rushes in. She embraces Kara. “Oh, Kara. Thank God.” Kara hugs her sister back.

“Sorry for wrecking the place.” Kara says softly into her sister’s shoulder.

Alex snorts and lets go. “You think that a secret government organization that deals with aliens doesn’t have an emergency budget to fix this kind of thing?” She jokes tenderly.

Kara gives a small smile.

Lena clears her throat. “Thank you for letting me help.” She says to Alex, her voice smooth and professional. The emotion from earlier replaced by an honest formalness.

Alex holds out her hand for Lena to shake. “You’re making a habit of saving my sister. It’s not one I mind.”

Lena shakes her hand. “No problem. I’d gladly save Kara anyday. “ She looks at Kara. “I’ll be waiting outside.”

Kara furrows her brow. Alex pokes the crinkle between her brow. “I-What?”

“You think one bad little flight with a stranger would cancel our agreement. You promised to fly me to and from my job, Kara.”

“We’re at the DEO.”

“Part of my job is helping heroes, remember? Take your time to say your goodnights, I can wait.” Lena begins to leave. 

Kara mouths a silent apology to her sister, who nods her permission to leave. Kara jogs after Lena. “Hey, wait up!”

Lena lifts her eyebrows, earring in one hand, the other hand fussing to take the other one out. “I thought you’d be faster, Girl of Steel.”

Kara smiles, looking down for a brief moment. “Mind if I ask what the earrings did?”

“We had to vibrate both Supergirl’s into the same frequency. This was to keep me a bit off, in case of the very unlikely possibility that I got absorbed too. A side effect is nosebleeds, apparently.” Lena puts the other earring in her hand and holds it out to Kara. “Want to look?”

Kara’s distracted by a different thing. Ever so tenderly, she holds Lena’s hand in her own, her other hand delicately encompassing an inch above her wrist. Delicate blue bruises expanding and growing under soft flesh.

“Does that hurt?” Kara’s voice is as soft as her touch.

“It will fade,” Lena smiles. “In time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to snidleyquiplash for editing for me and suggesting the most poetic of editions to my writing. I feel like I should point out that Mon-el.... doesn't exist. His pod went straight into the sun, RIP. 
> 
> Next chapter should be... lighter? I dunno, bruv. I'm not really sure how this writing thing works.
> 
> Oh, I'm pink-kryptonite-kara on tumblr... sup?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to source any of this Kryptonite stuff, send me a message and give me five minutes to find the comic its from.
> 
> That awkward moment when you write a fic and realise you are not able to write it so you come up with a new and improved fic you are twice as pumped about
> 
> snidleyquiplash.tumblr.com was my amazing editor for this one. He's cooking up this AMAZING green lantern!Lena fic that is to DIE for. I'm serious, check it out.
> 
> Thanks for reading. My tumblr is pink-kryptonite-kara. (P.S. Lena is gay)


End file.
